The Rising of Something Unbelievable
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: When Sistra returns home, she thinks everything's back to normal. But when she finds someone under the same tree she was struck with lightning, she'll never experience a normal life. What will happen when she meets the one that could easily break her heart? Will Gaea finally get to Sistra? Sequel to 'When I Entered Camp Half-Blood'. ON HIATUS, EVEN THOUGH THERE'S 1 CHPT. LEFT. XD
1. Lightning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story, but before you read any further, I need to tell you something. This is a sequel to another story of mine called 'When I Entered Camp Half-Blood'. I suggest you read that first before reading this, or else this won't make that much sense. And if you've already read that story, good for you! I'll do my best with this one, so without further ado, here's the story! This is taken place after Mark of Athena, but before House of Hades. Oh and one more thing: Sistra won't be the only one telling the story in her perspective…**

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

I walk to school alone, as the cold breeze skims past me. It seems my last encounter with Leo has been just yesterday, but it has been over a month. I walk to school, my knives still with me, and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hidden safely in my closet. I miss Leo, but I remember he has an important mission. I know what you're thinking, what happened? Well, after I rushed home, and got yelled at for nearly 10 minutes straight, I did a whole bunch of research on Gaea. I won't bore you with any of it, but I secretly practiced my control over earth. I still have the powers, and I was getting better. Until one of Ivy Jackwaner's friends saw me playing with earth and now I'm considered a freak. **(A/N: If you don't remember Ivy, read chapter one in 'When I Entered Camp Half-Blood' again)** But I did make one friend, whose name's Penelope Clearwater **(A/N: If you can tell me where I got that from, I'll favourite you). **She as brown hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.I walk up to her, while giving her a small smile.

"Hey Penny."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I said so."

"You sound like me."

"Oh no! Call an ambulance! I think I'm gonna die!"

I punch her arm lightly, then the bell rings. I quickly grab my stuff from my locker and head downstairs for Phys Ed. Once we're done changing into our gym clothes, we get ourselves ready to do some suicides. I groan, since I hate suicides. Then, the sky rumbles so loudly, you can hear it from inside. I have enough sense to know that's no normal thunderstorm. That's Zeus's anger.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

I run my fingers through my hair as I pace the _Argo II_. Ever since I've opened that fortune cookie, things have been going downfall. First, Annabeth and Percy fall into the pits of Tartarus. That totally helps. Then Piper goes missing. Who would just pluck a demigod and put them in who-knows-where when their on a quest? Well, there's her Royal Annoyingness Hera, but she probably didn't do it this time. But if she did, I'm gonna have to find her, and smack her in the head, as if she-

"LEO! Are you listening?"

I cringe. Hazel was talking to me, and I completely zoned out. Whoops.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She rolls her eyes, but continues.

"I've got a message. It appeared today, about 15 minutes from now. It says something about Piper, but I can't read it. It's in dots."

"Dots? That sounds like a Morse code. Pass it!"

Hazel passes the paper, and to my relief, it's Morse code. It says:

_Dear Leo,_

_I know you can read Morse code, so only you can read this. Don't read it out loud. Gaea is waking. You need your friend_ Piper._ You will find her in a place called Brampton. Good day, and good luck. You'll need it. And remember the forgotten._

_From,_

_Somebody_

I read it over, and there's only one word that's in English. Piper. Where on earth is Brampton? Remember the forgotten? I wish Annabeth were here…

"Well Leo? What does it say?"

"It says for me not to read it out loud."

"So then give me a summary."

"Well, it says to find Piper, I have to find her in a place called Brampton."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Nope."

She raises her eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, do _you _know where it is?" I ask her.

"Yep. Canada."

I start to think of a way on how to get to Canada, when Festus gives me a scan of the area. He finds some Celestial Bronze, which I can use to make a teleporting device.

"Hazel, I'm going to be gone a while, okay? I need to get a few things."

"Are you sure-?"

"I'll be fine. I have my tool belt and my charm. What else do I need?"

She rolls her eyes at me again, and I dock the _Argo II._ I walk over to where the Celestial Bronze is. I suddenly hear a soft, sleepy whisper in my ear. My anger bubbles as I recognize the voice. _Gaea._

_"Leo, why do you persist to be on the losing side? Join us…join us….. join us….."_

Something about that was vaguely familiar. Like a forgotten dream…

_"Leo, do you remember? Do you remember my daughter?"_

"No, but I think she's just as bad as you!" I spat. But Gaea only laughed.

_"Dear demigod, I want you to tell that in her face. I bet you wouldn't do it, because she's just too powerful."_

"I'm not afraid of her! She must be a horrible monster, and I'd hate being in her presence!"

_"So touching… it's a shame she's a disgrace to us."_

"What're you talking about?"

_"She's disgraced us. How about you talk to her about it?"_

Before I can say anything, there's lightning, and I black out.

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

"Are you sure you're okay Sistra? You kinda blacked out for a few minutes."

"I did?"

Penelope nods. While the sky was rumbling, I was having a dream with my wretched mother.

_"Sistra…. I do not lie. Leo is coming, and he'll face his death."_

"You don't know that!" I shout at her.

_"Why of course I do. I'm Mother Nature. I know these things. Prove to me your worth, and kill him for me. Everyone has to die at some point in time anyways."_

"But it doesn't have to end like that."

_"Suit yourself. But remember, he doesn't remember you."_

"So? He wouldn't judge me, he wouldn't break my heart like that!"

_"Fine. Be stubborn. Don't say I didn't warn you though."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER!"

"Sistra wake up!"

It was at that point in time I woke up, and was sent home. While I was walking, the clear blue sky suddenly turned cloudy and depressing. There was an all-too-familiar lightning bolt hit an all-too-familiar tree. I ran as fast as I could to the tree to see a very familiar boy under it, groaning.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't reply, so I asked again. This time, I helped him stand up. He was shaky, but he could still stand though.

"Who are you?"

Groaning, he replied the worst possible answer.

"M-my name is Leo. Leo Valdez.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Was it good? Bad? Meh? Either way, tell me in the reviews! I'll try to update, but I still have to read HoH. Sorry if Leo's POV stinks, I don't know what runs through a boys mind. So, until we meet again, try not to get arrested! Kay, bye. <strong>


	2. Meet Sammy Difficult

**'Sup everyone? I'm back, and I've got answers for you! I needed to get Leo there ASAP, sorry for the rush. Anyways, you know what I'll say! Read and review! Follow and favourite if you want! Now, time for you to read! I don't want you to be bored, so what're you waiting for? Oh yeah, me to shut up, sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Penelope's POV<span>

I feel really bad for Sistra. First, people call her a freak for nothing. I don't know what she did, but if she didn't hurt anyone, that's okay with me. Now she got sent home for over-reacting of the rumble, screaming things like Leave me alone! I wanted to go with her, but I wasn't allowed. Probably when she comes back tomorrow, she'll be bullied. Poor girl. I focus on doing the suicides, since it's nearly my turn. I sprint when it's my turn, and after Phys Ed, the whole day's such a blur, I find myself on the school bus, thinking about what happened to Sistra. When it's almost my stop, we get into an accident.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

"Who are you?" is the first thing I hear. I groan, mentally cursing Gaea when a pair of arms pulls me up. I stand, aching, but alive.

"Who are you?" asks the person. Again. I don't know why I'm stuttering, but I stutter the answer anyways.

"M-my name is Leo. Leo Valdez."

I look at the person, to find myself staring at a pair of purple eyes. Not purple, but somewhat there. Her face pales, but I don't understand why.

"By the gods. Okay, first things first. You're going to have to change your name."

"WHAT? Why on earth do I-"

"Leo, you've got to listen to me. Everyone knows about demigods."

That's what stops me. Everyone? Even mortals? Apparently, she can read minds.

"Everyone, including mortals."

"Does that mean the Mist is gone?"

She starts to laugh at me, which is kinda mean.

"You're so funny. Of course the Mist is still here. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hmm, let's see, oh yeah, maybe because MORTALS CAN SEE MONSTERS?"

"How do I explain this? Let's just say there are files that were taken about you guys, and everyone has read it."

I can't believe it. The secret is exposed.

"Leo, the thing is nobody believes in demigods. Or monsters. The only monsters they know of are the one under their bed."

I calm down, but not fully.

"Oh how dumb of me. I'm Sistra, Sistra Ives. I'm also a demigod. Now, we need to change your name. How about-"

"Wait, did YOU change your name?"

She bites her lip, as if she doesn't want to talk about it.

"No. But people know about you, and you have to change your name."

"How do people know me?"

"You're mentioned in the files."

I'm in complete shock. How do they know about me?

"So how about Bob?"

I shake my head. Sistra. That name sounds so familiar, but I can't remember it…

"Okay then, how about Joe?"

I shake my head again, and you can tell she's getting annoyed.

"Well at this rate, you might as well be named Difficult!"

I shake my head, then she has a look that plainly says _I have a great idea._

"How about Sammy?"

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

Well, I did it. I suggested Sammy. He looks at me, and I agree to it.

"Okay then. You shall be named Sammy….Sammy…. Sammy Difficult!"

I smirk, and he shakes his head.

"No way I'm gonna be named Sammy Difficult."

"Well it's been nice seeing you, so I better-" I start with, but he interrupts me.

"Wait! Can you tell me where I am?"

I 'm puzzled, but I answer him anyways.

"Canada. Well, that's the country, but the city is Brampton. Why?"

He has this blank expression, and I can't tell what he thinking.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Well, I'm looking for my friend, and her name's Piper. But I have nowhere to stay."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're coming with me! It's been such a long time since I've been on a quest that I'm coming with you, no matter what! So, first things first: You've gotta wait until winter break."

"But what about Piper? We're kinda in a rush."

"Well, do you know where she is?"

"No…"

"Do you have an idea where she is?"

"No…"

"So while I'm at school, you can plan out, and think about what you're going to do. It's only two days anyways."

He hesitates, but then agrees.

"Awesome! Now, time for you to come with me. You're going to have to live with my foster family."

"Wait, WHAT? I am NOT going to a foster-"

"MY family, not one family for your own! I'm an orphan, so you can come with me!"

"You're an orphan?"

I nod, but I remember how I explained him my story. Well, time to tell him again.

"My father was poisoned, and my mother's a goddess. Your godly parent is Hephaestus, right?"

He nods. I motion him to follow me, and we walk to my home. Once we get there, I try to look for my keys. Groaning, I pull out my bag, and start to look. After 10 minutes (new record!) I find them, and I open the doors. We enter, and I walk to my room. Leo, err I mean Sammy follows me and I go inside.

"Welcome to my room!"

He stares at everything, examining things, and I quickly shuffle to my bookshelf to hide the Heroes of Olympus collection.

"So, you're pretty messy aren't you?"

"Shut up Difficult."

"Why'd you call me Difficult?"

"That's your last name. Right Sammy?"

He rolls his eyes, and that's when doorbell rings. I open the door to find myself unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for today! Be sure to review on your way out, and if you want, favourite and follow! Until we meet again, stay out of trouble! Be good, and if I can get more than 5 reviews, I'll update. So review! :D :D :D<strong>


	3. The Accident (Or Is It?)

**Hey guys! So, was the cliffhanger good? I dunno, but it's your decision. Anyways, here's the next chapter! So sit back, relax, make sure your parents don't kill you and read along! But if you're not allowed on the computer right now, I suggest you follow and favourite this, then exit immediately. Thanks for reading this, and let the chapter begin! :D :D :D**

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

I look around the room, staring at her messy doodles. I quietly laugh, and notice how quiet it is. I hear footsteps, and someone's coming upstairs. I hide behind the door. My mistake. The door slams open and it nearly breaks my nose. Great way to start the day. Get zapped by lightning, then almost break your nose. Next we should try our arms and legs, now that'd be fun! Anyways, two people who are masked enter, and they don't notice me. I inch away, run (silently) towards the living room, and find Sistra unconscious. I try to wake her up, but the guys come back again. I hide, and they're carrying something. A collection of books called 'Heroes of Olympus'.

* * *

><p><span>Penelope's POV<span>

The last thought to run in my head before the car hits the bus: _So this is what they meant._  
>When I wake up again, I'm hospitalized. There are tubes all over my arms, and I feel very uncomfortable. Well, <em>duh,<em> after getting into an accident, what do I expect to feel? Energetic? Not a chance. When my eyes flutter, a whole bunch of nurses run in, and ask me questions. All at the same time. Have you ever been questioned by a million nurses at the same time? It's pretty annoying.

"All of you, can you just shut up?"

It works. They quiet down, but one asks a question.

"Are you all right?"

"Well, other than being late for school, having a crappy day, getting into an accident and getting hospitalized, I'm doing great!"

I know I'm being a bit of a jerk, but after being an accident, you'd be a bit jerky too. The doctor comes in, saying that I have a visitor. I tell them to leave, since this is private, and I already know who it is. The doctors and nurses leave (after a fairly long argument) and the visitors enter. They're in black, and they have the series 'Heroes of Olympus'.

"Hello fellas. Did you bring them?"

"Of course Penelope. We had to knock Sistra out, but other than that, we brought it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super duper short chapter! I think I have something going on, and you won't like it. There shall be death of a demigod this time! I just won't tell you. Will it be Sistra? Will it be Sammy? WHO SHALL IT BE? You'll find out later. Anyways, the next chapter will be a little longer, I swear on the River Styx. *thunder*<br>So anyways, there's this author named 'goddess of stories' and she's my cousin. :O  
>Anyways, she's gonna write a book soon, so it'd be SO awesome if you checked out the story. I'll tell you the name when she publishes it. Until we meet again, stay safe, eat cereal (yes, you too Brent) and keep reading! Kay, bye!<br>****P.S If you've ever been hospitalized and you don't act jerky, I'm sorry. I've never been hospitalized, so I don't know the feeling.**


	4. The New Family Member

**Hello everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter, and like I said before, I think I've got something going on! Anyways, I hope you ate your cereal, and enjoy the chapter! And pay attention too, there may be some important stuff, and a HUGE cliffy. Just a small warning.**

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

I had the weirdest dream. And that's saying something, considering I'm a demigod. I was running through a dense forest, with voices whispering in my ear. I couldn't understand them, but I could tell what they were saying wasn't very nice. I kept running, to run into the last person I expected. Lucille, my best friend who moved away. Her red curls are hanging loosely around her shoulders, and her green eyes are filled with worry.

"Sistra, you've got to leave!"

"Lucy? What're you doing here?"

"Sis, you've got to listen to me, I don't have that much time. I didn't actually move."

"Don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me."

"Yes, it's true. I died. I tried moving to Camp Jupiter, but-"

"Wait, Camp Jupiter?"

She bites her lip, which is her way of telling you she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, I am a demigod. But I couldn't tell you, because I didn't know you were one! Please forgive me."

I find it a bit infuriating. She doesn't tell me her biggest secret. We always do. Then again, I wouldn't tell her either…

"It's all right Lucy. Who's your godly parent?"

She gives me a small, wishing smile, which makes my heart throb. I try to step forward, but I can't move.

"I don't know. I never made it to the Camp. I was killed by an _arai_. I never made it to Lupa."

My head reels with all the information I'm taking in. I feel cold coming to me, sending shivers throughout myself. I take a deep breath and accept everything that happens. Let's just say, easier said than done. It would've taken a minute or two, but Lucy spoke again.

"Sistra, you're in grave danger. Gaea is close to wake up, but you're one of the only people to stop her. Not fully, but you have a part. Trust Leo Valdez."

"How do you know Leo?"

There's a soft hiss, and Lucille looks even _more_ worried now.

"We don't have much time. Evil lurks hidden in the walls. Just know who the enemy is. Don't trust anyone except Leo. But then again, don't trust him with _everything…_"

I'm about to ask her what she means, when the shadow overtakes me, and I wake up, thrashing around, and on the couch. I stop, and look around. Nothing's that damaged, except for one thing. Leo. Or, at least Sammy Difficult. He's bruised, but gives me a weary smile.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up after trying to kill me in her sleep. You should be named Killing Beauty.

"Well, thanks. That's just what I need after I have a melancholic dream. For someone to call me a killer for only giving them multiple bruises. Suck it up buttercup." I snap. Before I can say anything, I sense my foster parents are kinda close to the house.

"Le- err I mean Sammy, can you create pieces of paper that look like foster care signing thingy sheets where you adopt someone?"

"I think… And don't call me Sammy."

"Make multiple copies. NOW. And I have too. Your fake name, remember?"

He rushes to do it, when I shove him onto the couch, run upstairs, and I grab my makeup. I'm a girl too you know, I have makeup. I just don't really wear it unless there's an emergency like this. Anyways, I rush down to put some on Sammy. He objects immediately.

"No way am I putting on makeup. I'm no girl!"

"Sammy, you've got to. Remember those bruises Killer Beauty gave you? The parents don't need to know you're injured. I've got emergency ambrosia anyways, leftover from-"I stop there, and I summon the ground to make Sammy frozen.

"Leftover ambrosia…you went on a quest?" Sammy asks me. I don't look at him, but instead I put the makeup on him, and my foster parents arrive. They stare at Sammy, and to me. I try to come up with an excuse for him.

"Hey there! So, the foster care center called and said we have to take care of this guy. I know it's unusual for us, but it won't be for long. His name is Sammy Difficult."

He waves at them, and they awkwardly wave at him too.

"The sheets are filled too, so don't worry, okay? I'll show him my room." I grab his wrist, and before my parents can say anything, we enter my room again.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's (or Sammy) POV<span>

"I am _so _going to kill you."

We entered Sistra's room again, but this time, I'm now known as her brother. But if she's a demigod, and not a daughter of Hephaestus, then she wouldn't actually be one of my sisters. But if I'm now part of her family, then what? Gods of Olympus, this is confusing.

"Okay, here's the plan. You have to keep pretending to be Sammy, and go to school. Deal with it. Then we run away, and find Piper. Any objections?"

"Yes. One word to sum it up: school."

She rolls her eyes at me, and answers me.

"You may be a run away, but I'm not. I'll first finish school."

I roll my eyes, and she punches me. Note to self: Never annoy Sistra to the point she punches. She gets her bag, and starts her homework.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you smart?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you help me with surface area? It's confusing as hell."

I smirk, and she gives me a murderous glare. But I walk over to her, and help her out anyways.

* * *

><p><span>Penelope's POV<span>

I'm back at my secret hideout, when someone enters. He says he accidentally got wrong information, and I slap him. I glare him, thinking about what an idiot he is. He brought me the wrong information! And I got into this accident for what? For fun? I'm about to give him another piece of my mind when another helper rushes in, with a smile plastered on his face. He hands a note, and it's all tattered and a bit bloody. But the information is priceless to me.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I'm sorry if the note's in a bad condition, but I had to do it. But never mind that. I found out Sistra has found a boy who's a demigod, and is looking for Piper McLean. His fake name is Sammy Difficult, but I don't know his real name. Be careful. I sense a power within him. Something about…fire. I can't place it. But do not trust him._

_Over and Out,_

_T.L Carol_

I go outside to visit my prisoner. I walk up to my prisoner who's unconscious. She put up a good fight, but Piper McLean is no match for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Did it make-up for the last chapter? I hope so! Was the cliffhanger good? I dunno… Anyways, review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until we meet again! Kay, bye. ;-)<strong>


	5. Memories and Gold Eyes

**Hey guys! How's it going? Going good? That's good. If not, then you'll survive, and good luck from me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Big shout out to 'NancyDrew181', 'Icebreathstar', 'Aprilicity', Guests and'goddess of stories' for reviewing! If you review, I'll give you a shout out! I'm a nice person! Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

"Sistra, who is this?"

It's the second last day of school till winter break. I groan as I wake up, and I see Le- I mean Sammy pointing at a picture of Lucille. My eyes widen, and I jump out of bed, and grab it out of his hands.

"Why do you care?"

He shrugs, then replies.

"She looks really familiar. I've seen her before…."

His voice fades away, and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, we've gotta get ready for school. L- Argh, _Sammy_, let's go. I thought you have ADHD. Now use it!"

A snail could beat him in a race hands down. It surprised me at first, but then I realized it: He didn't want to go to school.

"Sammy, hurry up! I don't wanna go to school either, but we don't have a choice. You understand, right?"

He nods glumly, and I ruffle his hair.

"That's the spirit. You know Claire ( the foster mother) makes pancakes on Thursdays?"

* * *

><p><span>Leo's (should it be Leo's, or Sammy's POV? No idea. Review your opinion!) POV<span>

"Sistra, I can't believe you lied to me. She didn't make any pancakes at ALL!"

She smirks, and I grumble. I was SO looking forward for pancakes, but instead, we got oatmeal. Pancakes are way better. We're walking to school, and I start to fiddle with the nuts and bolts I stuffed in my pockets when Sistra said I'm not allowed to bring my tool belt.

"Sammy, HELLO? Earth to Sammy! I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!"

I jump, and she starts to laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice. First the pancakes, now this…"

I grumble, and she _tries _to pat me. It's more like an un-intentional slap.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'll make it up to you. What do you want to talk about?"

I start to have that smile that makes people un-easy.

"Who was that person?"

She suddenly goes a bit pale, but she still answers.

"Her name's Lucille. She was my best friend."

"Was?"

"She…she…she died trying to go to Camp Jupiter. You know Camp Jupiter, right?"

I nod, and I get a headache. I'm starting to remember things, like tunnels, blasts of fire, sirens, and…and…Sistra. I've seen her from somewhere. I just can't remember it.

"So, can you tell me about your quest?"

She takes a deep breath, then starts.

"Well, it all started when-"

"Sistra! It's me, _Penelope!_"

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

I turn to see my friend Penelope, who's looking suspiciously at L- Argh, _Sammy._ I quickly introduce him.

"Oh err, Penelope, this is Sammy. Sammy Difficult. Sammy, this is Penelope, Penelope Clearwater."

Her eyes lit up, and she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sammy. We're walking to school, right? Let's pick up the pace!" **(A/N: Pretend Leo's 12, okay? Let's use that fun awesome thing we all have called imagination, shall we?)**

We arrive at school, and Sammy heads straight to the office to get details sorted out (after I persuaded him *cough cough* beat him up till he agreed *cough cough*). Me and Penelope head towards first period, which is Health. We sit in our assigned spots, and start the lesson. But I have that nagging feeling something's not right… and I ponder this until my teacher interrupts my thoughts.

"Sistra? Do you have your brochure? It was due a week ago, and you still haven't handed it in. If you don't have it, then I'm afraid-"

"-of me?"

Everybody turns to the person who spoke, and I face palm myself. It's Sammy. (I finally said his fake name! Oh my gods!) My teacher's face goes into a weird shade of pink, magenta maybe, and turns to face him.

"Young man, who do you think you are?"

"I'm L- err, Sammy Difficult, bad boy supreme!"

I roll my eyes, and look at Penelope. Then I see something that makes my heart stop. Her eyes are solid gold.

* * *

><p><strong>:O<br>CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun…  
>So anyways, I hope you like it! The plot and my writing may be a bit confusing, and I'm sorry. But I DEFINETLY have something going on. So review! And if you give me flames, I'll make s'mores, and maybe share them! Probably not though…<br>Sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation. I had to make this realistic, so here you go! If I made any mistakes, sorry in advance!  
>Until we meet again! ;) <strong>


	6. The Confession

**Hi guys! What's up? Nothing? Something? Thing? Anyways, here's the 6th chapter! Did you like the cliffhanger? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

I should really stop doing that. Whatever! So back to our topic, here's the next chapter! Read and Review! And 'goddess of stories' made about 3 stories, and you should check them out! So anyways, here's the chapter! And thanks to one Guest for giving me an idea for Leo's POV.

* * *

><p><span>SammyLeo's POV

What a great first day of school! Walk into the classroom, and get a detention. Lucky me! Anyways, I find Sistra, and sit beside her.

"Pst, Sammy." Sistra whispers.

"Huh?"

"Sammy, I need to talk to you. It's super urgent. Do you know what eidolons are?"

I clench my fist, until my fingers go white. _Eidolons._ Oh, how I hate them.

"Of course I know. What happened?"

"Well, there's-"

Before Sistra could finish, the teacher interrupts our conversation.

"Sistra. What one way to get cancer?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, cancer." She replies.

"Good. Sammy, give me an example of cancer."

"Isn't cancer a horoscope?" Everybody starts to laugh, but it quickly dies out with on glare from the teacher.

"Why aren't you a smart one? Double detention."

I quietly huff, thinking I didn't need a triple detention.

"Sammy, someone's being possessed by an eidolon right now." Sistra whispers so quietly, I can barely hear it.

"WHAT?" I quietly shout. The teacher looks behind her, but slowly faces the board again.

"Sistra, who's possessed?"

"It's Penelope."

My eyes widen, and Penelope turns he head in our direction. But when I look into her eyes, they're not golden at all.

* * *

><p><span>Penelope's POV<span>

I can't believe what I'm doing. After when I met Sistra, I've been hearing a strange voice, that's very commanding. Then a few days ago, I've been having really strange blackouts, and considering my secret, that's not a good sign. At first I thought the problem was sirens. I thought they were following me, but that's not it. I would've been dead if that were the case. I just wish I could tell Sistra my secret. But I can't, for certain reasons. I had a blackout this morning, and I can't remember how I got to school. There's a new kid staring at me, and...wait. Is that disbelief on his face? I frown, wondering what's going on, when I 'accidentally' eavesdropped.

"Sistra, she's fine."

"Sammy, I'm %100 sure that her eyes were gold."

"Well, last time I checked, which was a few seconds ago, her eyes were brown. I'm assuming that's normal?"

"Yes, but the eidolon must've left her before you could get a closer look. Sammy, I'm serious-"

"About what? You've got to be mistaken, because-"

"Because what?" I interrupt. Sistra chokes on her spit for a second, and the kid (Sammy?) pales.

"Penelope! It's not nice to-"

"Sistra, I need to tell you something."

She hesitates for a second, but replies.

"What is it?"

I take a deep breath, and quickly spill the news.

"I'm a Daughter of Hecate."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys expect that? Yes? No? Anyways, how was that chapter? Was it good? I hope so! I'll update ASAP, but you guys better review! Until we meet again!<strong>


	7. What Arguments Can Lead To

**Hey guys! What's up? So, here's the next chapter! I hope you liked the last cliffhanger! Cause there might be one here...  
>Just kidding! Or am I? I dunno...<br>So anyways, here's the chapter! :) Sorry for not updating, but whatever! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

So, this is what happened so far in my day: I tell Leo about my deceased best friend (It was a miracle I didn't fall apart), we find out that Penelope is starting to be possessed by eidolons, and I find out she's a demigod. All in a days work.

"So you're telling me that you're a _demigod? _Like, it's not a joke?"

"Sammy, I swear to the gods, if you ask me that one more time..."

"Okay! Jeez, I'm just checking!"

"Well, you can stop checking! I don't want to jinx you, but I will if I have to!"

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe, maybe not..."

We're walking back home, and while they bicker, I think about the things that have been going on. How eidolons possess my only friend (not counting Leo) and how Piper's gone. Then something clicks in my head.

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID TABLE!"

"Penelope! Seriously? What does tables have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Well this annoying brat says he-"

"Okay, both of you, knock it off. Especially you Penelope." She shoots me a look, but I ignore it.

"Okay guys, this is serious. Penelope, when you were possessed, did you remember anything?"

"Well, I am having these weird blackouts, does-"

"Of COURSE Penelope would have blackouts. All that magic goes to her head!" Leo interrupts.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" screams Penelope. She tackles Leo, and they land onto the lawn of my home. I concentrate on the ground splitting them apart, and it works. They're apart, and I sigh in relief. But my relief turns into shock as I remember a very important fact.

_Leo doesn't remember who my mother is._

And to make matters worse, he asks me a question I dread to answer.

"Sistra? How did you do that?"

"Well, how do you know it was me? It would've been anyone, yet you choose to-"

"Sistra." Penelope interrupts. "You were glowing green."

"Well...uh..." I take a deep breath, and continue. "I need to talk to you.

We walk inside, and I tell them to sit down, as I try to remember how I told Leo my godly parent.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Short. Whatever. So, in the reviews, ask me ANY question, and they'll be answered. And Leo turning younger... well that doesn't really make a difference to the plot. I just needed him in the same school, so that's all. And my cousin has made a whole bunch of stories! Her name on Fanfiction is 'Goddess of Stories', and you should so totally check out her stories! REVIEW! Until we meet again!<strong>


	8. Author's Note (Not Good News)

**Hi! I'm just saying I changed the name to the story. It was 'The Rising' to 'The Rising of Something Unbelievable'. Is it a better title? Wait, that means I have to update 'When I Entered Camp Half-Blood'! Why is my life so complicated? And while I'm here, I'll answer a question!**

**Icebreathstar: I haven't decided if Penelope would be evil or not. I was thinking about it, then I changed it at the last moment. But she was possessed by an eidolon, so maybe not. Or maybe. You'll find out when the time is right!**

**Since there was only one question, I have an announcement: I have a very contagious and horrible disease. It's called 'Writers Block'. :O  
>THE HORROR! Oh, the horror! Anyways, I might not be updating as much, so I'm just saying.<br>So anyways, I hope you have a great day, and until we-**

**Jason: Hey, you forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hm?**

**Jason: The disclaimer. You didn't do it.**

**Me: Really? I thought I did...**

**Jason: Well, you didn't. **

**Me: Oh well. That's not going to work on me this time!**

**Jason: What do you mean this time?**

**Leo: Well, in her other story 'When I Entered Camp Half-Blood', Reyna Hazel and I teamed up against Sistra and M-**

**Me: Don't say my name!**

**Leo: Why not?**

**Me: It's online, remember?**

**Leo: What line?**

**Me: Don't start this again, PLEASE don't start this again.**

**Leo: No, seriously.**

**Me: The line that makes you to be quiet, that's the line.**

**Leo: That made no sense.**

**Me: NOBODY CARES!**

**Penelope: Wait, why does she have to give a disclaimer for PJO? What about HP?**

**Jason: HP?**

**Penelope: Harry Potter.**

**Jason: Oh.**

**Penelope: Anyways, J.K Rowling owns me! Not you!**

**Me: :P**

**Leo: That's not nice! , Ma-**

**Me: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?**

**Leo: Right. Now what _do _I call you?**

**Me: Nobody. **

**Leo: :|**

**Me: :)**

**Leo: , Nobody is being mean!**

** : That's good! Now leave before I tear you to pieces.**

***everyone exits immediately* **

**Me: Well, that didn't work.**

**Jason: Why're we here?**

**Leo: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I shall NEVER do the disclaimer! MWA-**

***doorbell rings***

**Me (opens the door): I was in the middle of m- oh. H-hello .**

** : Call me Rick.**

**Me: Kay then _Rick._**

**Rick: I believe you're not giving me credit to my characters. I also brought a friend.**

**Me (pales): H-hello .**

** : Please, call me .**

**Me: Kay then Mrs- wait, I called you that!**

**Rick: Anyways, please give us credit to our characters.**

**Me: B-but...**

** : Ma-**

**Me: Don't say my name, if you please. Nobody will do fine.**

** : You want us to call you Nobody?**

**Me: Pretty much.**

** : O.o**

**Rick: As I was saying, as much as our characters are absolutely FANTABULOUS, I'm afraid if you don't, the FFP will be after you.**

**Me: FFP?**

** : FanFiction Police.**

**Me (pales a little more): Oh.**

**Rick: Do it.**

**Me: *takes a deep breath***

**I don't own PJO, HoO or HP.**

**Everyone: SHE DID IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the randomness. I always do those types of things during my Writers Block so you're still entertained. I hope it entertained you, and if you have ANY questions, please ask me! In the reviews, of course. And once I post the next chapter, no more OC's! Make them up very quickly! Until we meet again!<strong>


	9. Choose Your Side

**Hey guys! That last chapter was really confusing. Sorry! That mystery person was supposed to be J.K Rowling. She wanted to be named . And guess what? I wasn't arrested? *does happy dance* So anyways, sorry if this chapter is sucky. I've got NO IDEAS for this. Oh well. Just read, and enjoy! Also, the March Break is coming. I won't be able to update during the Break! OH NO! I'm really sorry, but if I don't go, then I'll update. But I've got homework during the Break. :( TEACHERS DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE HAVE THEM! IT'S A BREAK FOR PETE'S SAKE! **

**Pete: Yeah!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>LeoSammy's POV

I walk into our home, and sit down on the couch. For some reason, I feel like I've seen that before, kinda like deja vu. Sistra looks a bit uncomfortable, but then again, if I told them about my fire using ability, then I'd be a bit nervous. Oh snap, I forgot to tell them about it! Dang it! Great, now I sound like Frank. I guess he's rubbing off on me, which is NOT good.

"Okay guys, please don't judge me when I tell you this. The last thing I need is to prove to you guys that I'm not the enemy." Sistra says.

"Why would you need to convince us that you're not evil?" I ask.

"Well, you could say that it's my mom's fault."

"How is that? Is she Hecate? She's not evil, I think..."

"She's not my sister. I'd have noticed." Penelope says.

"GUYS! Let me tell you! My mother is...is... she's Gaea." Sistra blurts.

There's a silence. I can't believe it. Sistra is the daughter of the _enemy? _She must've noticed my expression, cause shetries to explain she's not the enemy.

"You guys, I'm not like her. I might've possessed her powers, but not her evilness. I swear I'm on your side."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You might be a spy! How can we trust you!?" Penelope says.

"Penelope, please! I'm not the enemy! Please, you've got to believe me!"

"I don't believe you! Leo doesn't either! Right Leo?"

They both turn to me, and I pale. Which side do I choose? Do I backup Sistra, or do I back up Penelope?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Not the best chapter. But I had to rush this, and my brother is pestering me for the computer. So, review, and choose your side! Are you on Sistra's side, or Penelope's side? WHO SHALL YOU CHOOSE? And choose wisely. I will surprise you, and you'll hate me. MWAHAHAHA! So yeah, review and until we meet again! :D :D :D<br>Did I kill you with that cliffhanger? O:)**


	10. Kidnapped by the Bell

**So how's it going? I'm sorry for not updating, but guess what? I'm not in Ottawa! I'm pretty sad about it, but whatever. Anyways, chapter 8 was SO confusing. J.K Rowling wanted to be named , but for some reason, it keeps going blank, and you guys never see it. Anyways, I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK! OH NO! WHAT SHALL I DO? I know! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! Oh, and something else too.**

**Icebreathstar: Go Sistra? I take it that you're on Sistra's side? Well of course. Anyways, bleeding to death? I knew I should've gone further! My brother wanted the computer, so that's why it was so short. Well, guess what? Here's a surprise! Keep reading!**

**I was originally going to make this an Author's Note, but instead I'll actually give you a chapter. You're welcome!**

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

Dang it dang it _dang it. _Why is my life so screwed up? Gods, I never thought Penelope would react like this. I was worried this would happen though. But she knows me so well! She knows I would never do this! Well, that's what real friends wouldn't do, right? They'd stick by your side till the end. Wait, does this mean we're not real friends? Was she faking this all along?

"I don't believe you! Leo doesn't either! Right Leo?" Penelope says.

We both turn to him, and pales. He looks so confused, like he doesn't know what to do. I can't blame him though. He barely knows us. Well, he used to know me...

Before he can say or do anything, the doorbell rings. I hear him sigh a breath of relief, and I go to open the door. When I open it, I see two guys dressed in black, and they look absolutely serious. I'm pretty sure they're not selling Girl Scout Cookies...

"We would like to speak to Penelope Clearwater." One of the guys say.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business. This is classified, and this doesn't concern you." The other one says. But I can tell they're lying.

"You're lying. This does concern me." I snap.

"Who are you?" Thing One sneers. (Let's call them Thing One and Thing Two, okay? I like )

"I am who I say I am, or who I want to be. Get it?" I say, with a touch of sass.

"Girl, we need to talk to Penelope, _now._" Thing Two says. I can tell they're trying to act intimidating, but then again, I've faced worse.

"If I don't know who you are, then i can't let you-"

"I know them Sistra. No need to get nosy." Penelope interrupts, with an icy glare at me.

"Err, did I miss something?" Leo asks.

"I think we both did." I say.

"Fine. If this concerns you so much, then come." Penelope says coldly. I look at Leo for reassurance, but he just shrugs.

"Fine. I'll come." I say.

We all walk outside, and they start to whisper. I catch a few words, like "Plan" and "ruin" and "Knock out." I start to edge away, but Thing One grabs my right arm, and Penelope starts chanting something. I start to lose consciousness, but before I'm knocked out, I scream "LEO!" and I look into Penelope's solid gold eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! I've updated, but I gave you another cliffhanger! Oh, I am so evil! I'm listening to a song, and it gave me this mood. So, until we meet again! :D :D :D<strong>


	11. Meet Asteria and Metis :D

**I am so sorry for not updating! But I'm focused on my crossover The Demigod Games (you guess the fandoms) and that one has over 70 reviews! :O Let's try to do that with this one! ;) Anyways, I think I know how I'll end this, and I think I know how this will lead to the next book. I'd like to thank Rick Riodan for introducing me to Luke Castellan! ) I think that's how you spell his name...**

_**If we should die tonight, we should die together...**_

**Guess what song that is and I'll give you a shout out! :D :D :D**

**_Now I see fire, inside the mountain,_  
><em>I see fire, burning the trees<em>**

* * *

><p><span>LeoSammy's POV (Do you really want to keep calling him Sammy? Oh well, just keep reading.)

This is stupid. Sistra and Penelope are fighting over something not worth fighting for. I still need to find Piper and get back to the _Argo II. _We still have to fight Gaea! My thoughts ponder on that thought, when I hear Sistra scream.

"LEO!"

I rush towards the door, but white foam starts to surround me. I'm stuck, and I loo out the window. I see Sistra fall to the ground unconscious, and I start to freak out. I grab the first thing that comes out of my tool belt **(I literally JUST remembered it. XD Sorry I didn'a make that pop up any sooner! D: ) **which happens to be...

"A RUBBER DUCK!? NOW OF ALL TIMES!?"

The foamy oozy thing starts foaming even more and I feel sleepy. Soon I'm asleep, and facing the worst creation (after a few others) EVER: Demigod dreams.

* * *

><p><em>I'm locked up in a cage, and everywhere's surrounded by flames. I don't worry though, since I'm practically fire-proof. But the problem is that there might be other people, burning to ashes. I'll never know. Ugh, now I sound like Percy. Is that a bad thing? <em>

_"I said NO!"_

_I turn to see a little girl in a pink dress with pigtails stomping her feet at some random person._

_"But Melanie, my dear, you MUST come. Your mother has requested me to take you to the camp and I don't need you fretting over it."_

_"But Stevens, I NEED it!"_

_I stare at her, wondering What the Heck? when the image fades and I see Gaea talking to...another titaness? _

_"Join us Metis and Asteria, and with our power, we can rule together!" Gaea says._

_"Gaea, this is not a worthy fight. Do you not remember the prophecy?" One argues._

_"I agree with Metis. You shall perish by storm or fire." Asteria (I guess?) agrees._

_"Fine. I can win this myself. With a daughter of Hades, blessed by many, we may rule with you under our feet!" _

_My eyes widen, as I wake up._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Sorry for not updating! Please don't kill me! And pay attention to this chapter. This is VERY important. :D <strong>

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**AaA**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are cookies! (:) (:) (:) (:)**


	12. What do you have?

**I am SO SORRY for not updating. I think the story might end soon, but with another (and probably WAY longer third book), but I'm not 100% convinced. But I am sure you'll get more Leo/Sammy and maybe Penelope. But Sistra on the other hand...**

**Two months...I am the greatest author, aren't I?**

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

I can't believe it. I went out onto the deck of the Argo II for at least a MINUTE to relax. But of course, there HAD to be spies, or kidnappers, or whatever they're called. They grabbed me before I had the chance to react, and was knocked out before I could use my charmspeak. When I finally aroused, I woke up in this hell hole. Now I'm stuck in this situation. I see the door open (wherever THAT is) and light floods in.

"Hey, you've got a cell mate."

The door slams before I can say or do anything. I go up to the lump (that's breathing), and I look at the face, and I realize that it's...

"LEO! Oh my gods, what happened!?"

"Kidnapped...foam...ducks..."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Sleep...let me sleep..."

Before I can do anything, he closes his eyes, and falls into a deep slumber.

"Oh Leo...what will we do with you?" I say softly. At least I've got company. Well, not really. He's fast asleep. Well, I've got to work with what I've got. After all, that's what demigods have to do all the time. But what DO I have?

* * *

><p><span>Sistra's POV<span>

I wake up, pulling on layers of blankets.

_Wait, blankets?_

I jolt up, finding myself in a luxurious room.

_What on Earth is going on?_

Suddenly the door opens, and I see Thing 2.

"Your mother would like to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW! I finally updated! What a good girl I am. XD Now you BETTER review! <strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTICE MUST READ NOW!**

**Okay, I've got bad news: This is the second last chapter.  
>Good news: This is a trilogy! <strong>


End file.
